


The New Year's Eve That Almost Wasn't

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Fights, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Marijuana, New Year's Eve, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: Last New Year’s Eve was one of Isak’s favorite nights of his life. He and Even had finally hit their stride, everything was open and comfortable and… safe, secure.This New Year’s Eve, though, might just be one of the worst of Isak’s life.





	The New Year's Eve That Almost Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> well halloo
> 
> This is unedited and rushed, but I wanted to get this out before I head to NYE stuff. 
> 
> enjoy! :)

Last New Year’s Eve was one of Isak’s favorite nights of his life. He and Even had finally hit their stride, everything was open and comfortable and… safe, secure. 

This New Year’s Eve, though, might just be one of the worst of Isak’s life. 

He’s not really sure how it happened. They’ve had fights before, silly little things that blew over by the time one of them showered or got in a round of FIFA and cooled down enough to make up. 

This though, this was something bigger. 

THey were supposed to all go over to Eva’s for a New Year’s blow out. Isak had been looking forward to it for weeks, Even also was excited, though he was a bit more reserved about it, knowing how even one night of letting loose could be dangerous for his health. 

Isak honestly can’t even explain how it started, but before he knows it, Even’s storming out and Isak feels a sickening, twisting knot in his stomach that doesn’t loosen even after he slams two beers. 

Isak goes to the party alone, the first thing he’s gone to alone for a year and he feels Even’s absence acutely. There must be something about his expression that tells everyone not to ask him about it. Part of him wishes they would, but he knows if they did, he’d start crying. 

So instead, he gets really drunk. 

Like, really drunk. 

So drunk, that he finally cracked, and thank God Jonas was there. 

“I think… I think we finally had our first real fight,” Isak says into his nearly empty beer can, the smoke from the blunt they’re sharing thick in the bathroom air. 

“I’m sorry, bro,” Jonas says. “Do you… do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” Isak says, taking the blunt and inhaling deeply. “I honestly can’t even explain what it was about, I just know we both lost our tempers and now he didn’t show up tonight.”

“Have you heard from him?” Jonas asks.

Isak pulls out his phone, shifting awkwardly in the tub to reach in his back pocket. He checks the screen for messages, and shakes his head when he doesn’t see any. 

Jonas doesn’t say anything for a moment, and Isak finishes off his drink after returning his phone to his pocket. When Jonas finally opens his mouth, he turns and looks right at Isak. 

“He’ll come around,” Jonas says. “He’s Even. You’re Isak. Even if you totally fucked up, which is so hard to believe because you are so perfect,” Jonas deadpans, but Isak laughs and Jonas waits until he’s calmed to continue. “He loves you. He loves you so much. Nothing is more powerful than that. Nothing can defeat that.” 

“Thank you,” Isak says. “That… means a lot.”

“It’s almost midnight, we should head back out,” Jonas says and they clammer their way out of the bathroom. 

When they rejoin the party, Isak is very high and very drunk, so much so that he doesn’t really realize what it would look like if he were to join Penetrator Chris in a darkened corner. 

“You know, there comes a point when he gets creepy that you’re still hanging around all of us still in school,” Isak says as his greeting. 

“Ha ha,” Chris says, and steps into Isak’s space. “Where’s the boyfriend tonight?”

Isak doesn’t answer, just takes a deep swig from his beer instead. 

“You know, I’ve always wondered…” Chris starts, voice low and sultry, hand tracing Isak’s waist. “What it would be like. Even when you were just a first year, I thought about it...”

Isak can’t think. He can’t think, can’t breathe, and Chris’ fingers feel like fire against his hip. He wants to run, maybe even vomit, but instead… instead all he can manage is to cast a glance out into the party and great, now he must be hallucinating. 

Because there, standing by the door, is Even. Even, looking like a god, all glowy and beautiful. Isak must go to him. 

They lock eyes, Even smiling shyly until he notices who Isak is with and his smile falters, something red and dangerous flashing across his face as he makes his way over to him in a few long strides. 

Chris excuses himself the moment Even comes up, his expression telling him enough that he doesn’t want to even start with him. Isak cowers a bit, but Even’s expression is much softer once it’s turned on him.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Even says, wrapping his arms around Isak. 

“I’m sorry, too,” Isak replies. “So glad you’re here.”

“I was worried I wasn’t going to make it,” Even admits, bending into Isak’s space and his presence is so intoxicating, Isak almost forgets to breathe. 

At that, the crowd starts shouting the countdown, loud and obnoxious, but it makes Isak giggle and wrap his arms tighter around Even. 

Five.

Even stares into Isak’s eyes, smiling bright and warm.

Four.

Isak holds Even’s gaze, trying to convey everything he feels, love, forgiveness, safe. 

Three. 

Even licks his lips, making Isak mirror the action.

Two. 

Electricity passes through them, and it takes everything Isak has not to given in too early. 

One. 

Even starts leaning in, hands coming up to cup Isak’s face and control the pace until…

Zero.

Their lips meet and everything falls back into place. Isak closes his eyes and gives himself over to Even, working on feeling alone, not caring that their in a huge crowd and their _definitely_ kissing way to dirtily and sloppily to be considered decent.

But it’s them and Isak loves it. 

So, in the end, maybe it wasn’t one of his worst nights after all.

**Author's Note:**

> leave some love if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Happy end of 2017 to everyone!


End file.
